


A Question

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster is silly, Gen, the wise old woman is wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster goes looking for Jack, not that he really wants to, and meets some of Jack's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question

E. Aster Bunnymund hadn't even wantedto go find the Winter Guardian, but when Jack Frost hadn't shown up at the monthly meeting North had had a full on fit of paranoia. Just to stop the nag nag nagging Aster had left to go hunt the trouble maker down.

_Finding_ Jack actually wasn't hard. He wasn't even that far from the Tooth palace. Bunny had thought it odd to find a Winter spirit in such a warm place but… Jack never could do what was expected. 

It was _after_ finding Jack that things got hard. Harder. _Difficult_ , ok?

Bunny had nearly swallowed his tongue when he finally found the young man, in a temple of all places, surrounded by a half dozen naked young women and men lazing about the room. Naked except for the gold draped around their necks and covering their arms. The women had jewels braided into their long dark hair and dotting their faces. He would have expected the men to be wearing turbans but then, being as they weren't wearing any clothes, maybe that was too much to ask.

Distracted (mortified) as Bunny was when faced with all that naked skin, it wasn't until he backed right up into another being seeking entrance that he realized some of the group had long, scaly tails below the waist.

He froze in place as tanned arms draped over his shoulders, the newly arrived Naga making herself comfy by leaning into his back, long tongue flicking out to touch his ear. 

“Come to play with us little bunny?” she purred. Only a snake-woman with a 15 foot long tail could consider a seven foot rabbit 'little'.

Before Bunnymund could speak up (or panic), another voice piped up at his elbow.

“Leave him alone Zayana, he's not here for you.” The tiny, ancient priestess shooed the Naga away and took Bunny's elbow to guide him to a smaller room on the side. He hadn't even noticed the doorway of draped fabric. 

The little woman with the long white braid and bright red sari set him down on a cushion in front of a low table and poured him some tea. He remembered Toothiana had a set like this, a tall and spindly teapot with long-stemmed cups.

“...I really should be going...” at a complete loss of what to do now. He wasn't a prude, really he wasn't! It was just.. all that skin.

“The Frostling will be finished soon, you came for him yes? Let them finish their party and then you can take him.”

Bunymund's ears twitched madly as he tried to think of a polite way to ask...” doesn't it bother you to have an orgy happening in your temple?”...that was polite, right?

The priestess laughed. And laughed some more. She had to put the teapot down before she laughed so hard she spilt the tea. “They are not having an orgy, my Guest. Whatever would make you think that? The Frostling has brought the young ones treats from the far off, things they would not normally see around here. They do enjoy the odd things people of other cultures create. The fizzy sugar powder is a great favorite. And cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes.”

“Oh yes. Our little Magpie brings us cupcakes and chocolates from around the world in exchange for a few baubles. The Frostling has quite the eye for pretty things. We see him often, though we are not the only ones he visits. Just last month he was telling us of a sweet selkie who gave him a mother-of-pearl-comb for finding her lost grandmother. Something about mistaking a.. walrus?..for her husband I believe.”

Bunnymund had a headache.

Jack Frost delivered cupcakes, found lost grannies, AND traded sex for jewelry? It just didn't make sense. Who one earth would need gold and jewels THAT much?

**Author's Note:**

> It's really, really easy to make Aster uncomfortable. It's probably used against him a lot.
> 
> The temple is for people who believe in old traditions, and the Naga are healers for those who know how to ask. You have to believe to see the snake-parts and non-believers can't be healed as well.


End file.
